Feverish
by Nykh
Summary: What happens when Misaki is sick and Usui finds out? Fluff. OOC. Misaki/Usui.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my First FanFic so I really hope you like it! **

**UsuixMisaki is awesome so I couldn't resist writing a story.**

**Please Review and PLEASE CRITICIZE so my grammar can get better.**

**ENJOY _**

* * *

"Mum, I'm fine" sighed Misaki in a tired voice. "Don't skip work for my sake"

"But Suzuna won't be here and you have an extremely high fever" Argued Minako in a worried voice "I can't just leave you alone like this".

"I'm 16 years old, I can take care of myself, please go to work, I'll be fine"

Her mother reluctantly agreed and left her room. Misaki heard the front door close after about five minutes and she sighed.

"I really feel like crap" Misaki said to herself with a tired sigh before she suddenly heard her stomach growl at her.

She didn't want to get out of bed but she reluctantly pushed herself to get up and went to the kitchen and started the kettle to make some soup.

She went to the cupboard to get a soup packet when suddenly her head pounded and she found herself losing consciousness. She fought hard to stay awake but she collapsed on the floor and fell to sleep.

Just as the kettle steamed loudly there was a gentle knock on the door.

When the person hadn't been answered another knock came from the door but louder. Suddenly someone was pounding on the door shouting in a worried voice. It was a guy's voice.

The door was forced open by a blonde and handsome man.

Misaki flickered her eyes open a little to see a silhouetted figure shouting her name.

"Ayuzawa! Oi Prez!" the boy shouted

The voice was familiar to Misaki

"Usu..i..?"

"Prez, Usui said in a worried voice, are you okay?"

"Usui, what... are you doing her, shouldn't you be at school?" she asked angrily but softly.

Usui chuckled at what Misaki had said

"Why are you laughing so suddenly baka Usui?"

Usui chuckled and said "its Sunday idiot" in an admiringly gentle voice

Before she could make a comeback, she felt him sliding his arms under her and bringing her up into a bridal hold.

"Oi, Usui, wait..wha..what are you d-doing all of a sudden?" She tried to struggle out of his iron hold but it was no use. "Perverted.. ali…."

Misaki lost consciousness again and as Usui tried to wake her up again she flickered her eyes open but looked different than from before.

"Don't scare me like that Prez…" He whispered in her ear while hugging her while at the same time carrying her upstairs"

Misaki couldn't remember a thing and thought she had just drifted in a dream so she took it as an… opportunity.

As Usui tried to place her down on her bed he said "Time for Prez to lie down"

"No way! I want more hugs!" she said in a spoilt pout.

Wide eyed, Usui had Misaki clinging to him like she was holding on for dear life and started rubbing her face on his.

"Prez..p-please let go of me". It seemed Usui was finding it hard to control himself. As much as he might regret it, she was sick with a fever and couldn't take advantage.

"No! If I do you might leave" she said with the cutest pout Usui had ever seen in his life.

"I want to be with you at least until this dream ends, I get to be spoiled and have you to myself in this dream."

Usui, calming down his eyes started to move very carefully and closely to her ear and whispered "If you lie down I'll come with you". What could it hurt to have a little bit of a tease.

He carefully placed her down and sat on the bed. She pulled him under the blankets and said while shivering "I'm so cold!"

Usui got up but was pulled back by a gentle yet forceful hand on his shirt.

"Where are you going" Misaki said sadly.

"To get some extra blankets for my Girlfriend" He said happily with a smirk but was quickly pulled on the bed by her with wide eyes.

"Don't leave me baka Usui" She said quietly in a shy voice while red faced, although it probably wasn't blushing.

He touched her forehead with the back of his hand and found she was burning up so he got back in the bed, put his arms around her waist and pulled her back towards his chest so that they were very close together, making sure he was keeping warm.

"You idiot" he said as he kissed her hair and hugged her tighter, bringing her closer.

He turned her and moved in to kiss her but she gently put her hand on his lips and pulled the blanket up to her mouth.

"I don't want to make you sick" she said in a shy and quiet voice.

He chuckled and whisper in her ear

"Ayuzawa is too cute to leave unkissed right know" and kissed her just under her ear. He gave her small kisses which led to her mouth finally and he pecked her on the lips lightly.

"Are you happy with that Prez?" he said in a mocking voice with a smirk on his face.

He thought she'd react and hit him or kick him and explode at him but she covered her mouth with the blanket again and shook her head. She suddenly uncovered her mouth and kissed him deeper. He was surprised and tried to resist but he couldn't hold it any longer and kissed eagerly back but still slightly holding himself back to not go too out of control. They kissed deeply until Usui was getting to a limit of resisting and had to regrettably gather the rest of him that kept control and pull away. She pulled away as well breathing a little heavily from the lack of oxygen and then looked into Usui's eyes. She started to blush and hit under the sheets.

"What are you doing Prez, too embarrassed to face me now?" he said in a mocking voice.

She cutely peeked out of the sheets.

"I'm hungry" she said in a really shy voice.

Usui laughed as she went under the sheets again. He stood up and he was about to walk to the kitchen but he heard Misaki quietly say something under the sheets just loud enough so he could hear.

"Thanks Usui"

* * *

**How was it?! My next Chapter will come soon (already drafted).**

**Please Review and I hope to see your responses XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter!**

**I made Usui a little bit cute in this chapter as well as Misaki XD**

**I hope you Guys like it!**

* * *

Usui was smirking when he walked downstairs to the kitchen but had a hint of worry and uncertainty in his eyes because he was leaving her alone. When he got to the kitchen he smiled to himself as he thought of what to make. When he had thought of it he was remembering what Misaki had just done. He remembered her cute spoilt look, the way she kissed him and the way she tugged on his shirt. He suddenly found himself blushing and urged himself to stop.

"She's so sly" he said to himself in a quiet and admiring voice.

He was cooking rice porridge because he remembered the time she made it and fed it to him. He remembered the taste of her horrible cooking and also her absolute cuteness. He found himself blushing again and accidently hit his head on a few pans that were hanging on a rack above him. He heard a slightly drunken sounding giggle from around the corner. He looked back and saw nothing.

"Must be my imagination" He muttered to himself as he got the rice ready.

He smiled to himself while thinking of his moments with his girlfriend and gave a small pink blush. He heard another giggle and this time he went to investigate. When he went to investigate he found an adorable Misaki sitting on the floor.

"You're so cute when you blush Takumi" she said in a drunken voice.

Usui blushed at the mention of his name but hid it away from her. When he calmed down he could face her properly again. He smirked at her.

"Can't wait for your beloved boyfriend quietly while he cooks you lunch?" he said in a mocking voice.

She didn't sound drunk now but looked extremely cute and shy.

"I got scared all alone and wanted to surprise you"

Usui almost lost control from her cuteness and scratched his head to shake it off.

He bent down squatted down to her eye level.

"I'll carry you back up" He said in a soft and gentle voice.

"NO!" Misaki shouted childishly like she was a spoiled kid. "I want to… spend more time with my Boyfriend" She said a little spoiled but way more cute tone and Usui blushed a light pink. It was hard for him to take this weird behaviour because he wasn't used it.

He bent down and hugged her, then whispered in her ear in a joking tone

"Then do I have my maid Misa-chan to be my lady in waiting while I cook?"

He expected a hit or explosion again but she whispered back cutely in a joking tone

"What will it be Master?"

Usui couldn't help but blush and laughed as he got up and helped her up as well.

"Sit there where I can see you and don't act too cute or I think…" he stopped for a moment went really close to her and turned his voice to a whisper, "I might not be able to help myself"

He walked back to preparing food while she blushed and walked to a chair and started playing with her hair. Usui smiled and thought it was like the tables had turned s little and thought about what would happen after she's better and remembers everything. He started laughing at the thought.

"Baka Usui, laughing all of a sudden" Misaki said in a really cute- pretending to be angry voice.

When he had finished she sat down at her table and waited for him. Usui turned back to his teasing self.

"Would my maid Misa-chan like me to blow on her food and feed her?"

Misaki huffed her hair out of her face and then looked down at the ground while fidgeting.

"Yes please Master" she said in an extremely cute voice.

Usui almost died from her cuteness but somehow hid it. This was really getting difficult for him.

"You got me, say Ahh" he said as he smiled

"Ahh" Misaki said as she at the rice porridge off the spoon in a cute manner.

"This is so delicious Usui! I want to eat your food every day for every meal" she said happily.

He was so surprised that if she hadn't been chomping on the spoon it would have fallen.

When she had finished eating, Usui bought the bowl in the kitchen and started washing it.

"I somehow made it without losing control" he muttered to himself.

When he finished she looked tired so he carried her upstairs in a bridal hold again and set her down on her bed. When he sat down on her bed beside her she muttered something to Usui.

"Usui, I'm really..." she said slowly

"What Ayuzawa?" he said worriedly

"I'm really… Hot!" She huffed as she took the blanket off.

She started unbuttoning her shirt but Usui stopped her, any more than two buttons and he would have lost control.

"What?! Oh, I see you pervert, you want to undress me? Well I won't allow it! She said in an angry huff.

He was mostly relieved but partly disappointed. She buttoned up her shirt again and lay there without the blanket. She huffed a word.

"Usu..i"

"hmm?"

"I'm really tired"

He smiled at her and put the blanket back over her.

"Okay, well then, go to sleep" he said gently.

She sat up looking disappointed with a pout on her face.

"What about my goodnight kiss Usui!" she said with a spoiled tone.

"Oh right" he said, and reached to kiss her on the forehead but she reached for his shoulder and pulled him toward her mouth.

"You fell into my trap" she giggled and started kissing him.

Usui was surprised at first but it was what he had wanted to do this whole time and it was so hard to resist so his mind got shut out and kissed her back eagerly. He pinned her to the wall near her bed and kissed her deeper. He had been holding it for this whole time and so he was hungry for more but still had a bit of control although not enough to stop his tongue wanting to break through. When she felt it she stopped and gasped for air.

"You...You'll catch my cold" She said shyly but really cutely.

Usui got back in control with just a little bit of eagerness in him and stared at her.

"Okay Ayuzawa"

He kissed her again but not as deep then on the forehead and lay her down so she could sleep. Before she went to sleep she mumbled something.

"Takumi"

The mention of his first name made him wide eyed.

"Takumi, I love you"

He smiled and blushed, luckily her eyes were closed. When he was sure she was asleep he blushed lightly and said something so she would able to hear if she were awake but not loud enough to wake her up.

"I love you too, Misaki" he said in a really soft and gentle tone smiling happily.

* * *

**How was it! **

******The last chapter of this Story will be coming soon! (already drafted XD)**

**Review and criticize PLEASE! My grammar is usually terrible.**

**MisakiXUsui!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the Last Chapter! I really hope you guys like it. **

**PLEASE Review and Criticize and i look forward to reading your responses XD**

* * *

Misaki awoke in her bed in the evening. She smelt food and went downstairs eagerly. She couldn't remember what had happened after her mum left. She gave up on remembering and went to the kitchen. She was speechless when she saw Usui in the kitchen helping Minako with dinner.

"U...Usui, wha...what are you doing here!?"

"Good Morning sleeping beauty, just telling your mum how cute you are when you're sleeping" he said with a smirk on his face and Minako laughing. Even Suzuna had a smile while she watched TV.

"What happened today?!" she asked urgently, "I can't remember anything!"

Usui walked up and whispered mockingly in her ear

"I spent the whole day with my surprisingly affectionate girlfriend" he teased.

When she heard him say that the day came flashing back to her and she fell to the floor. She couldn't believe she hadn't remembered. She looked at Usui angrily but when their eyes met her face blushed a scarlet red and she put her hand up. Usui looked surprised.

"Help me up please Master" she said in a cutesy voice.

Usui died inside from cuteness again however he helped her up anyway but while he did he got a mouthful of pain. She had punched him under his chin and he fell to the floor. He pulled a puppy dog face at Misaki and she smirked. She held out her hand to help him up and when he was standing she got his wrist and pulled him in the hallway. She got her hand out looking as if she was going to slap him. He closed his eyes ready for a bit of pain but instead she covered his already closed eyes with her hand, pushed him to the wall with the other and kissed him deeply and stopped after a few seconds. He was blushing and she couldn't help but smile. She took her hand away from his eyes and looked at him shyly.

"Thank you for taking care of me U… T..Takumi"

He was surprised and hugged her closely, then whispered in her ear.

"Couldn't say master this time Misa-chan?"

She kicked him in the shin and pushed him back in the kitchen while smiling to herself. She wanted to see him blush more and now understood why he teased her all the time for hers. The smile turned to a smirk. When they finished dinner, Usui said goodbye and was about to leave when he felt a tug on his shirt. Misaki had pulled him back and was looking down shyly.

"I'll walk home with you" She said cutely but shyly.

He smiled and responded

"Only if you let me call a taxi to drive you home, I don't want my Misa-chan to walk home at night where she's vulnerable."

She kicked him in the shin again but then held his hand. They walked silently until Usui started his teasing.

"I didn't know you had it in you Ayuzawa" he said smirking.

She warned him to stop but he really wanted to tease her more. He was about to continue until she stopped. She let go of his hand and he was a bit surprised.

"Usui, I wanted to thank you for not trying anything serious while I was like that.

She looked at Usui preparing for him to have a little tease in response but he looked serious.

"It was truly very hard to resist Misaki", "Because you're just so cute" he teased again

Usui was expecting of course, for a burst of anger but she didn't.

"Thank you for being concerned Usui, I know nothing like that would happen". After she said this she held his hand and they started walking again. She muttered something to herself quietly but Usui could hear slightly.

"Perverted Alien"

Usui smiled to himself. When they were at his apartment she looked at her feet shyly. He was curious so he lifted up her chin and saw her blushing a scarlet red. She looked shocked and covered his eyes again.

"What are you doing this time Prez?" he asked with a small chuckle.

She quietly said something but to him, who was only listening, heard it clearly.

"Next time I'm sick, please come look after me Usui" she said as she took her hand away from his eyes.

He smiled and hugged her again to whisper in her ear.

"I can't wait till I'm sick and have Prez over to feed me" he smirked

He expected her to hit, kick, slap or explode at him but to his surprise, she put her hands on his chest and grabbed his shirt tightly. She kissed him again but lightly and whispered in his ear.

"Looking forward to it"

He smiled at her and they stayed like that for a while. After they finally detached from each other he called a taxi without her resisting...much. They waited outside for the Taxi while holding hands.

-A moment passed-

"By the way Usui?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you know I was sick?"

"Your mum called me asking to look after you" he smirked

She smiled lightly to herself

"Then I have to thank her later" she said in glad tone as she sighed and looked up to the sky.

THE END

* * *

**Misaki still had a bit of a fever when she had woken up if you didn't notice. **

**I'm drafting a new Maid-sama story right now and it's longer.**

**Please Review and I hope you like the next one!**

**MisakiXUsui **


	4. Chapter 4 - Just a message!

**Hey Guys!**

**I am so happy that you guys have liked this story! Honestly I am always so nervous when I let out a story.**

**I have written quite a few stories but most of them I don't think are good enough to actually be online so yeah...**

**I'm sorry that lately I haven't been writing anything. Technology and school have been going against me lately.**

**I just wanted to thank you guys so much! I love getting reviews as well. It makes me so happy and it makes my day. It also helps with my writing since it boosts my motivation. I will definitely try my best for you guys and if you want more maid-sama stories then tell me! Also, does anyone like Shugo Chara? I'm working on a Fanfic for Shugo Chara but I'm not sure if I should let it out. Btw, I only have another week of school before the next set of holidays and I have double the time as everyone else since when the holidays end, I'll be going on a cruise for 2 weeks XD. This means that I will have 2 weeks to let my mind run wild and write Fanfiction. Or maybe I should go outside and socialize... NAH, too boring. I'll see you guys soon!**

**-Nykh**


End file.
